Sweet Season
by Reiha-wan
Summary: Pocos podrían creer cuánto cambia Chitose cuando está enamorado pero, lo que menos podrían creer es quién es el dueño de su corazón. / One Shot / Chitose You & Surt Eric


¡Al fin soy libre! -llora a mares- y para celebrar que no volveré hasta dentro de un corto y efímero mes (?) traigo un bello PWP y OoC -para mí no lo es(?)- que escribí en una búsqueda de canalizar mi desesperación y estrés dirigido a mis proyectos y exámenes de fin de semestre orz

Lo que me baja la moral es que ésto lo empecé y terminé ayer que se suponía debía estudiar para mis exámenes cuando tengo muchos otros fics botados por ahí, el lado bueno es que aun así saqué buena calificación B|

El Chitose x Eric fue y sigue siendo uno de mis más grandes traumas, son demasiado para mi corazón y mi vida –corazón- Ya termino de joder y les dejo la historia (?)

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Ni K ni Eric me pertenecen, lo cual es muy triste para mí~_

 **-x-**

 **Sweet Season**

Si alguien le contara a sus conocidos que Chitose había sentado cabeza, nadie lo creería.

Si supieran que esa persona lo traía vuelto loco, se reirían a más no poder por la simple imagen del mayor de los mujeriegos, enamorado.

Si quisieran adivinar quién era, nunca darían en el blanco.

¿Y eso por qué? Porque estaba con la única persona que ni siquiera les pasaría por la cabeza ¿y quién los culparía? Había veces que ni ellos mismos comprendían cómo fue que pasó todo.

Chitose sentía esa dulce impaciencia cada día, esperando por poder encontrarse con él. Pareciera que no podía dejar las manos en paz pues, cuando se daba cuenta, se encontraba dando de golpecitos contra alguna mesa o pared. No se cansaba de mirar el reloj cuando apenas tenía diez minutos de retraso, esperando que le mandara algún mensaje pidiéndole que lo esperara un poco más porque sabía que difícilmente obtendría una disculpa por llegar tarde.

 _"No es para tanto"_ , le decía después de ser recibido con una boba sonrisa por parte del mayor.

 _"Quería verte"_ , respondía con fingida y muy bien actuada calma.

Le gustaba verlo sonrojar cada que decía eso, de por sí ya no era tan difícil obtener alguna reacción de él.

A pesar de todo había algo que seguía disgustándole: Que nunca pudiera mantener sus manos fuera de los bolsillos por más de cinco minutos.

—Siento que se me hielan las manos, ya te lo he dicho. –Bufó, volteando en dirección contraria a Chitose, quien le decía cada que le pegaba la gana que sacara las manos de su sudadera. Era invierno y su cuerpo no aceptaba bien del todo la baja de temperatura.

Al no obtener respuesta por parte del castaño sabía con lo que se encontraría si lo miraba, su entrecejo fruncido y un gesto de molestia con la boca.

 _"Haz lo que quieras",_ era lo que siempre respondía para intentar salvar un poco de su orgullo; sin embargo, esta vez no llegó tal frase.

No pudo evitar sentirse culpable por la forma en que le había respondido, aunque fuera muy común en los últimos días. Durante todo el trayecto lo observaba de reojo, esperando la más mínima señal de que había intentado mirarlo de la misma manera, mas no lo hizo.

Una vez frente a la puerta de su apartamento, Chitose buscó sus llaves en todos y cada uno de sus bolsillos, tanto de la chaqueta como del pantalón, mascullando maldiciones al no poder dar con ellas.

Entonces sintió como su pareja se pegaba a él por atrás, abrazándolo por el torso y hundiendo el rostro en su hombro.

—Aquí. –Soltó con voz queda, haciendo notar un pequeño tono de arrepentimiento en su voz.

No pudo evitar sentirse un tonto cuando, al alzar una de las manos con la que lo había abrazado, meneó sus llaves frente a su cara. Había olvidado por completo que se las había dado a guardar a él.

—Gracias. –Dijo al tiempo que tomaba las llaves para enseguida abrir la puerta.

Ambos se adentraron al lugar que constaba únicamente de una pequeña cocina, un espacio suficiente para tener un sofá doble, una mesa de centro y una televisión, y dos habitaciones más que eran el baño y una pequeña recámara.

Chitose suspiró al ver cómo su visita se había recostado de inmediato sobre el sofá, terminando hecho un ovillo.

—Eric ¿no me jodiste todo el día con que querías que te hiciera de cenar? –Rio, esperando señales de vida por parte del otro.

—Tengo frío, quiero dormir. –Respondió somnoliento.

Chitose se acercó hasta sentarse en el borde del sofá, mirando fijamente al rubio esperando que fuera broma, pero él estaba por caer rendido ante la inusual baja de temperatura que trajo consigo la noche. Susurró su nombre en reiteradas ocasiones mientras acariciaba su largo cabello, no con la intensión de despertarlo, sino porque adoraba la expresión de tranquilidad que ponía cada vez que lo llamaba. Envolvió sus frías manos con las propias, buscando que pronto sintiera una reconfortante calidez.

Era por ello que le enfadaba que no dejara esa manía suya de esconder las manos en los bolsillos, aunque sabía que no era su culpa pero, deseaba poder tomarle de la mano de vez en cuando. Claro que sería mucho más sencillo si tan solo se lo pidiera pero, le daba demasiada vergüenza el hacerlo ¿por qué ahora sentía que el coquetear por ahí era mucho más fácil que hacerlo con su novio?

Chitose se dispuso a preparar la cena dado que era obvio que Eric ya no le ayudaría, no sin antes cubrirlo con una frazada, de lo contrario todo terminaría con él cuidándolo por haberse resfriado.

 _"Aunque no estaría del todo mal"_ , pensó con cierta malicia que poco le duró ¿a quién engañaba? Prefería que lo ignorara cuando se enojaba con él a permitir que se enfermara.

Mientras preparaba el curry que le había pedido, el mayor no dejó de regañarse mentalmente por pensar más de la cuenta, aunque básicamente estuviera haciendo lo mismo al pelearse consigo mismo. Es decir, no habría imaginado que terminaría mostrando ese lado de él a alguien más después de tanto tiempo, Dewa pensaba lo mismo de hecho.

 _"Si supiera lo_ _ **diferente**_ _que eres cuando no está cerca ya te habría dejado, a cualquiera le daría miedo."_ Frunció el ceño al recordar a su amigo burlándose de él por lo idiota que se llegaba a poner cuando recién había iniciado su relación con Eric.

Mientras seguía con sus debates mentales, el olor de la comida había terminado por vencer el sueño del menor, despertándolo con sutileza. Poco a poco recobró la consciencia y mantuvo la mirada fija en el televisor apagado frente a él.

Se sentía extraño el estar a tan poca distancia de Chitose y que éste no estuviera hablando hasta por los codos de cuanta tontera le viniera a la mente, aunque tenía que aceptar que era en parte una de las cosas que le gustaban —y al mismo tiempo le irritaban— de él. Aún no se acostumbraba a la personalidad del castaño, sabía de antemano que era bastante extrovertido y algo imprudente con algunas cosas pero, una vez comenzaron a salir, conoció ese lado más amable y cariñoso de él —aunque no por eso era menos _intenso_ —.

— _May hear your soul~ Say what you need!_

Eric contuvo su risa al escuchar a Chitose cantar y tararear mientras continuaba con lo suyo, prefirió seguir fingiendo estar dormido para poder escucharlo un poco más.

 _"En verdad no puede permanecer en silencio mucho tiempo."_ Pensó, divertido con el concierto que ofrecía su pareja.

Minutos más tarde escuchó cómo se acercaba, seguido de un ligero golpeteo contra la mesa frente al sofá en el que estaba recostado.

—Sé que estás despierto. –Informó, disimulando su vergüenza.

—Se ve bien. –Dijo Eric, ignorando por completo todo aquello que no fuera el plato de curry frente a él. Se había acomodado la frazada en la espalda al sentir una brisa cuando se sentó para comer apropiadamente.

Chitose tomó asiento a su lado, encendiendo el televisor; entonces comenzaron a comer mientras buscaban algo interesante que ver, terminando por detenerse en el canal de vídeos musicales al reconocer a la banda que le gustaba a Eric. Sintió sus mejillas arder al recordar que hasta hacía unos minutos había estado tarareando aquella canción.

—Creí que no te gustaban. –Comentó con notable burla.

—Me la sé porque siempre la escuchas. –Se defendió, evitando encontrarse con la mirada del rubio, quien parecía bastante contento por alguna razón. –Son unos mocosos ¿por qué me gustarían?

—Soy dos años mayor que ellos, tú dime qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra. –Respondió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, matando sus argumentos de un tajo.

 _"Esos son diferentes tipos de gustar"_ , pensó para sí mismo.

Chitose suspiró con resignación, de igual manera nunca podía ganarle por más que intentara.

—Eric. –Apenas terminaron su cena, le llamó al tiempo que lo invitaba a sentarse sobre sus piernas, palmeándolas mientras sonreía.

Él accedió sin objeción alguna, cubriendo a ambos con la frazada una vez se acurrucaron en el sofá para seguir viendo la televisión.

—Creo que me ahora me gusta más el invierno. –Soltó de repente Chitose, captando la atención del menor.

—Ni siquiera tienes calefacción. –Se quejó, haciendo un mohín.

—Prefiero abrazarte para quitarme el frío.

Eric se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos ¿cómo podía de repente decir una cursilería así y darle la impresión de que era más lindo que tonto? Entonces escuchó su risa, diciendo que no tenía por qué ocultarse.

Chitose sintió como si ese fuera el momento perfecto para hacer _aquello_ , así que apartó una de sus manos para tomarla y entrelazar sus dedos con los de él.

—De esta forma se entibiarán más rápido. –Dijo llevando el dorso de la mano de Eric hasta sus labios, besándola superficialmente.

—Ya veo. –Suspiró, contemplando sus manos entrelazadas con un notable sonrojo por todo su rostro.

— ¿Hasta ahora es que te pones tímido? –Susurró contra su oído, provocando que sus orejas terminaran más rojas que su propio rostro.

Pero ¿cómo podría enojarse por sus burlas si las decía con esa cara de idiota enamorado?

— _Shut up, philanderer._

 **-x-**

 _*Philanderer: Mujeriego, ligón, zorro, cosas más feas que podría poner pero no lo haré porque es horario familiar._

Sólo para aclarar, ni yo conocía esa palabra hasta que busqué sinónimos de _womanizer_ o _flirty_ porque me pareció divertido imaginarme Chitose preguntándole siempre qué demonios significa porque suena muy raro y Eric nunca quiere decirle lol

Traeré cosas bonitas de ellos algún día, pero por lo mientras solo tengo ésto orz

Espero les haya entretenido un rato y, si no es mucho soñar, que les haya gustado la parejita.

Regresaré pronto, muy pronto~


End file.
